marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Super-Heroes Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** ** *** * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = Sub-Mariner Comics Vol 1 34 | StoryTitle2 = The Sub-Mariner | Writer2_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler2_1 = Bill Everett | Inker2_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Bill Everett | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf3 = Young Men Vol 1 25 | StoryTitle3 = The Return of the Human Torch | Writer3_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler3_1 = Bill Everett | Inker3_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Bill Everett | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Young gang members are on a crime spree. The Human Torch discovers that elderly men are undergoing treatment with a unscrupulous doctor to have a procedure that restores their youth. In return the men must serve him as criminals. Toro's Uncle Julius is a part of the plot. The Torch and Toro raid their headquarters and find that the procedure only works for a few weeks and then its subjects become dust. The Torch and Toro defeat the Doctor and his criminals and an explosion destroys the machine as well as the criminals (including Uncle Julius!) Reprints Human Torch story from Young Men #25 | Appearing3 = '''Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Uncle Julius Villians: * Locations: * Undisclosed | ReprintOf4 = Red Raven Comics Vol 1 1 | StoryTitle4 = The 20th Century | Writer4_1 = Martin A. Burnstein | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Jack Kirby | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Jack Kirby | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Reprints Mercury story from Red Raven Comics #1 | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Prussland ** ** *** ** Other Characters: * * "Aeolus" * "Diana" * "Apollo" * Soldiers from various armies Races and Species: * * * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * Prussland U-boat | ReprintOf5 = Black Knight Vol 1 2 | StoryTitle5 = Tournament of Doom | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker5_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Reprints Black Knight #2 | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf6 = Men's Adventures Vol 1 27 | StoryTitle6 = The Girl Who Was Afraid | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Morton Lawrence | Inker6_1 = Morton Lawrence | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Reprints Captain America story from Men's Adventures #27 | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * (A Communist Agent) Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Captain America's Shield (Replica) | Notes = *The Spider-Man story in this issue was originally intended for Amazing Spider-Man when John Romita injured his wrist, and Ross Andru had to step in and create a fill-in issue. However, John recovered in time and was able to draw the previously planned story. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}